


Quality Jail Time

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to try something new when he and the Doctor are stuck in separate jail cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Jail Time

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know is Ianto survived _Children of Earth_ and _The End of Time_ never happened in the Captain!Verse. Jack had decades with Ianto before he finally lost him. Now Jack is back traveling with the Doctor as his lover.

  
**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/000081z1/)  
**manip by Whogate **  
**  


  
**Title:** _Quality Jail Time_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Series:** Part of my series _The Captain!Verse_ , but _**can**_ be read as a stand alone.  
 **Rating:** Adult, if under 18 do not read.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Explicit sex, mind sex, if under 18, do not read! If you squint a small spoiler for _Parting of the Ways._  
 **Genre:** Romance, Smut, M/M Slash.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these charactors and make no money. Full disclaimer under cut.  
 **Summary:** Jack decides to try something new when he and the Doctor are stuck in separate jail cells.

**Author’s Note:** All you need to know is Ianto survived _Children of Earth_ and _The End of Time_ never happened in the Captain!Verse. Jack had decades with Ianto before he finally lost him. Now Jack is back traveling with the Doctor as his lover.  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_Quality Jail Time_

The Mondovian guard finally left the cell area for the night, shutting and locking the door behind him. Jack started laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"Well, I'm glad you find this funny," the Doctor said angrily from the cell next to Jack's. "The last of the Time Lords arrested for contributing to perversion." Jack could hear him _humph_ and flop down on his bed.

"Oh, come on, Doc. The judge only sentenced us to one night in jail." Jack looked around the cell area. "Besides, we seem to have the whole place to ourselves."

"That's because this is only temporary holding," the Doctor commented. "We wouldn’t have to stay even one night, if they hadn't taken my coat. I love that coat and it has my sonic screwdriver in it."

"They took my coat too, so quit whining."

"Time Lords do not whine," the Doctor said in a tone that contradicted his words

Jack decided it was best to let that go without comment and surveyed his spacious cell instead. Though spartan, it was very clean. Three of the walls were made of what looked like pristine stainless steel, with the fourth made of bars. The bed platform was made of the same metal and was attached to the wall. It was nearly three meters long and as wide as a double bed. It was obviously made for Mondovians, who were much larger then humans. The mattress was thick and soft with a pillow built into it. Jack picked up the corner of the blanket and felt it. It was velvety soft and warm. When he pulled at it, he found that it was attached to the wall as well. _'That's probably so prisoners can't use it for other things,'_ Jack thought.

There was a large metal seat jutting out from the wall in one corner. On closer inspection, Jack found it to be a toilet of sorts. There appeared to be no tank or flusher. _'Must be motion activated,'_ Jack mused. He would need to be careful if he used it as the hole was larger than his hips were wide.

Next to the toilet was a metal sink with a metallic hose sticking out over it. Jack put his hands under the hose and warm water came out. When he pulled his hands away, the water stopped and a paper serviette emerged from a slit in the wall next to the sink. As soon as he took the serviette, a small hole opened up in the floor under the sink. Jack dried his hands and put the used serviette in the hole, which closed up again.

"I'll say this much about the Mondovians. They sure make a classy jail cell."

"You just had to go and flirt with the Mayor's wife." The Doctor still sounded a bit brassed off.

"How was I supposed to know she was the Mayor's wife, or married at all for that matter?” Jack said. “It's not like she had on a wedding ring, or a marriage bracelet, or had her left eyebrow pierced, or anything else I might have recognized."

"That's what the tattoo on her neck was for." The Doctor made it sound as though it should have been obvious.

"And exactly how was I supposed to know that?" There was no reply from the Doctor. Jack knew there had to be some other reason for his foul mood. He wished they were in the same cell, so he could see the Doctor. Jack had gotten pretty good at reading his body language after six months traveling with him, but without seeing him there was nothing else to do, but ask.

"Doctor, why are you angry?" Jack heard the Doctor's resigned sigh.

"It's just that I had plans for tonight. I had reservations at the finest restaurant on Mondovi. They're renowned for their delicate sauces and fine wines. And after dinner I had tickets to the Travians concert."

"The Travians!" Jack shouted excitedly. "I love their music. They are the best band in this whole sector of space. Their music will be around for the next four or five hundred years."

"I know!" the Doctor shouted back. "I wanted to surprise you. I went back to the day they went on sale and still ended up having to buy them from scalpers and now we've missed it. To top it off, it's way past dinner time and I doubt they're going to feed us at all." Jack could almost hear the Doctor's pout.

"I really am sorry," Jack said sincerely. "I didn't mean to ruin the evening."

"I know." The Doctor's voice was soft and full of affection, letting Jack know he was forgiven.

"By the way, thanks for standing up for me with the constable,” Jack said sincerely. “You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," the Doctor said with conviction. "You're worth fighting for."

The deep emotions that the memory of those words evoked took Jack’s breath away. He didn't think it was possible for him to love the Doctor more than he did at that moment.

"I wasn't going to do more than flirt, you know." Jack said apologetically as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the Doctor's cell. He so wanted to kiss him right then.

"I know." The Doctor was silent for several moments before he spoke again.

"In fact," started the Doctor, "I know that you haven't done anything more than flirt since we've been together." The Doctor paused for a moment before continuing. "I really don't mind if you want more, Jack. I never expected you to be monogamous."

"Well, you're kind of a hard act to follow." Jack tried to keep his tone light. There was an even longer period of silence from the Doctor.

"Jack, where you... monogamous with Ianto?" The Doctor's voice sounded embarrassed and a little scared; as if he wasn't sure he had the right to ask.

"Well, yes and no," Jack answered.

"Well, that clears that up," the Doctor said sarcastically. He then dropped his voice to an apologetic whisper. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, Doc. It's just, when I occasionally felt the need for female company," Jack explained, "Ianto and I would... share someone." Now Jack felt embarrassed, though he wasn't sure why. He never use to be embarrassed about _any_ kind of sex. He also felt a bit sad. It had only been a little over six months since Ianto had died and he really missed him.

"I know you miss him," the Doctor whispered as if he had read Jack's thoughts.

"I loved him a long time." Jack paused and took a deep breath to get his emotions under control. This was starting to get depressing. He needed to lighten the mood. "But I've loved you even longer. You know, I had plans for tonight as well," Jack said in his most sensuous and seductive tone.

"I'll bet you did,", the Doctor quipped. Jack knew the Doctor was probably rolling his eyes.

"When I get you back to the TARDIS," Jack said as he lay down on his bed, "I'm going to take my time undressing you." Jack started unbuttoning his blue cotton shirt.

"Jack, I do not think this is the right time..."

"Shush, just listen and enjoy." Jack paused before continuing.

"As soon as I get you into our bedroom, I'll push you back against the door. One hand will be on the back of your neck as I kiss you. The other hand will be untying your tie and pulling it off slowly. Then I'll push off your jacket and unbutton your shirt. You'll shudder like you always do as I run my hands down your chest and my tongue ravages your mouth." He thought he heard the Doctor swallowing hard. Jack finished unbuttoning his own shirt and was lazily running his hands across his chest, teasing his nipples.

"I'll slide my lips across your jaw, and then suck on your earlobe the way you like. My teeth will nibble it a little before moving on to your neck." Jack heard the Doctor's breathing speed up and knew his lover was enjoying this.

"I'll suck and lick that sensitive spot on the side of your neck as I pull the shirt off of you." Jack slid his hand down and cupped himself through his trousers.

"My hands will slide over your nipples, teasing them though your tee shirt. I'll be sucking on your Adam's apple by then." He heard the Doctor's breath hitch at that and it sent heat straight to his groin.

"As one hand rolls your nipple between my finger and thumb, the other hand will be unbuttoning and unzipping your trousers." Jack reached down and undid his own trousers. A moment later, he heard the sound of the Doctor's zipper. It felt good to know he could affect his Time Lord like that.

"I'll have to stop kissing you for a moment as I pull your tee shirt off over your head. Then leaning down I'll suck a nipple into my mouth, flicking my tongue back and forth before nipping it with my teeth."

Jack loved the little whimpers the Doctor was making, but he wanted to try something new. He knew the Doctor was telepathic, so he imagined the scene he was describing in vivid detail and tried to project it to his lover. He had never tried anything like it before. He didn't even know if it would work, but it sure turned him on to think it might. Jack opened his trousers a bit and took himself in hand.

"Once I get your trousers off, I'll go down on my knees before you, Doctor. Wrapping my hand around that beautiful thick cock of yours, I'll slowly stroke you up and down." Jack heard the Doctor take a deep shaky breath. It was almost as if he could feel the Doctor’s arousal. Jack tried to calm his own rapid breathing and mentally sent his lover another image.

"You'll have your fingers tight in my hair as I run my thumb across the head of your cock. It'll be wet with pre-cum and I'll lean in and lick it off of you." Jack could hear the slow slap-slap-slap of slick skin coming from next door and knew the Doctor was jerking off. Jack's hand increased its speed on his own cock.

"I'll wrap my mouth around you and take you down my throat. I'll bob my head up and down as I pump you hard and fast into my mouth. My other hand will slide down and cup your balls, gently rolling them." The mental image he was trying to send was so strong Jack could almost feel the Doctor's cock in his mouth. He could smell its honey musk, and taste its salty sweetness. Jack licked his dry lips as his lover moaned loudly. The slap-slap sounds were very fast now.

"Oh Captain," the Doctor moaned from the next cell. Jack loved it when the Doctor called him Captain. His voice was always full of passion when he said it.

"I'll lick one of my fingers, so I can reach around and slide it into your hole." Jack's words were coming out in breathy pants. "I'm finger fucking you now, as I suck hard on your cock. Goddess, you taste so good, Doctor."

Jack didn’t think he could last much longer when he heard the distinctive gurgling groan the Doctor only made when he was coming. Jack seemed to feel his lover's orgasm. It roared though him sending him over the edge. His own orgasm was so intense Jack thought he might pass out, as he shot his seed over his hand and stomach.

"Jack, that was..." The Doctor panted, trying to catch his breath. "Did you just...? That was _you_ projecting to me, wasn't it?"

"You mean it actually worked? I didn't think I'd be able to do it."

"You should not have been able to do that. At least not that strongly... especially without touching me." The Doctor sounded awed and a little bit scared.

"What are you complaining about?" Jack laughed as he walked on unsteady legs over to the sink to get himself cleaned up.

"I'm not complaining, but when we get back to the TARDIS I want to run a few tests," the Doctor paused, "but not before you repeat that performance in person."

**Please comment, as that will get me to write more. It's the polite thing to do and I'm shamelessly addicted to them.**

Next in the series: [ The Mind of Love [Adult] ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830619)

  



End file.
